Brotherhood of the Sleeper
The Brotherhood of the Sleeper was one of the three camps established under the Barrier in the Valley of Mines in Khorinis. Other people called it the sect camp, because it's members renounced the three gods and were worshiping only the Sleeper. Established by the visionary Y'Berion after the Sleeper called upon him, the camp grew fast, mostly due to its main (and only) resource - the swampweed. The camp's predominant color was green. History A young digger named Berion one day had a strange dream whilst sleeping in his hut in the Old Camp. A strange, god-like creature called upon him, revealing the location of an abandoned temple within the marshes in the eastern part of the Valley. Guided by the dream, Berion found the mighty temple and the swamp, along with what was to become the foundation of the new camp's economy. Along with Angar and Kalom, Berion, now assuming the title of Y', he slowly established a thriving community in the marsh, exchanging processed swampweed for tools and materials with other camps. The camp prospered and grew in strength throughout the five years of its existence. Y'Berion decided to withdraw to the temple, leaving the matters of the camp to Cor Angar and Cor Kalom. After five years, the turning point in the camp's history came - the great summoning of the Sleeper, made possible with help from a newly arrived convict, who provided much needed Minecrawler secretion for the ritual. However, matters got out of hand, as the vision granted to the members of the Brotherhood resulted in a fatal injury to Y'Berion, who soon died. Angry at the failure, Cor Kalom left the swamp with a large number of Novices and Templars to seek out the Sleeper on his own, further weakening the already miserable spirit of the camp's dwellers. Cor Angar was the sole remaining leader in the camp, and managed to keep the community together. However, the revelation that Sleeper was not the divine savior he was supposed to be hit him hard. However, realizing the stakes, Cor Angar did not protest when the hero revealed his intent to destroy the demon. The Brotherhood fell apart when the Sleeper was banished from the world and the Barrier dissipated. Some of the sect members were killed by the newly arriving dragons the others were forced to obey the Undead Dragon as the Seekers , and it is certainly not impossible that the camp itself was leveled when the orcs arrived in Khorinis . Hierarchy The camp was organized into several distinct castes, each governed by specific laws. Novices The lowest ranking members of the Brotherhood were also its workforce. Sacrificing themselves for the Sleeper, their duties included menial work including swampweed and herb harvesting, praying to the Sleeper and gaining knowledge from the gurus. The Novices bore no title and wore simple loincloths and short, knee-length sleeveless robes. Guru The enlightened members of the Brotherhood who served their time and amassed enough knowledge were welcomed as Guru, those who knew. Their duties in the camp included overseeing work done by the Novices and teaching them. However, they were not limited to that only, as gurus also journeyed to other camps to spread the knowledge of the Sleeper and offer salvation and also sell processed swampweed joints, building up demand for the products of the Swamp Camp. The guru bore the title Baal and wore long, sleeveless robes in the camp, but mostly preferring lighter, more comfortable novice clothes when working outside the camp. Temple Guard The defenders of the Brotherhood and one of the best fighters in the entire penal colony, the Templars wore heavy armors with loincloths and wielded double handed swords in combat. Each Templar had to endure years of sacrifice and self-discipline to be accepted into the Guard and exhibit total balance of spirit and body. All Templars bore the title of Gor Na and wore loincloths on their heavy, ornamental armor. Elders Leaders of the Guru and Temple Guard differ from other members in responsibility. Each elder oversees the work and actions of other members of the circle, He leads and ensures that everything runs smoothly. The elders bare the title of Cor. Social conditions The Brotherhood was very open, just and fair. The lowest class (Novices), compared to the lowest classes of the other two camps (Diggers and peasants) was living very luxurious life. Nobody was exploiting them and forcing them to work hard all the time giving them ore only enough for food. All that was expected from the novice is regular prayers and mostly non-physical work. Also the highest members of the camp weren't living a very rich only having what is necessary and Cor Kalom worked very hard in his alchemy lab. This, compared to the Old Camp's Ore barons (doing nothing and having everything), proves that the Brotherhood was very just and social differences were small. Economy The Swamp Camp produced only one thing - the swampweed. Swampweed required a lot of sunlight and moisture to proliferate and thus grew only on Brotherhood-controlled marshes. Attempts were made by New Camp members to start their own production and processing of the swampweed, but these attempts were quickly shut down by the Brotherhood, who didn't like their monopoly (and sole source of income) threatened. The swampweed was a highly sought-after good in the colony, its relaxing qualities known far and wide. In return, the Swamp Camp could get anything from other camps. The demand for the weed was so high that even the continuously working weed mashers had trouble to keep up with the production ratio. Trivia Out of the three camps, the art of tattoo was most widespread in the swamp camp, with nearly every member possessing intricate tattoos on their bodies, even on their head. The temple that the camp was centered around bears similarity to the ruined city of Jharkendar. Category:Locations